


Put it on ice

by pi_meson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: "So," Christophe gave Victor a theatrical wink, "you want me to be a witness to your gentlemanly conduct with young Yuuri here? The boy who was frott–"Victor's eyes narrowed and he snapped. "I don't want there to be any rumours, Chris. Yuuri's very drunk. I'm a bit drunk too. I only want to see that he's safe for tonight.""And you," Christophe giggled at Victor as they waited for the elevator, "chose me to protect your honour? That's a good one!"





	1. When the dancing's done

"Be my co-o-oach, Victor! You promised!"

Victor smiled and kissed the top of the slight man's head, currently resting on his shoulder. Yuuri's arms clamped around Victor's neck and he capitulated, hugging the slender ice skater close.

"I will. But first you need to sleep it off, hmm?" Yuuri only sighed and closed his eyes. Victor laughed. "Okay. I'm taking you to bed." He blushed at the leer Christophe aimed in their direction. "Your bed. We can talk about this tomorrow."  
Yuri emitted another soft sigh and an indistinct, "okay." 

Victor supported Yuuri with an arm under his shoulders to keep the drunk upright. He'd barely noticed Yuuri drowning his sorrows alone with his defeat until, giggling and still clutching a champagne bottle, Yuuri had swaggered up and challenged everyone present to a dance-off. The prize was to be Victor's attention, but with one outrageously forward act Yuuri had already won. Victor glanced over at the other skaters. His eyes narrowed at the knowing smiles from most and the filthy grin from Christophe. The only one feigning indifference was the other Yuri, who at fifteen years old was above such disgusting displays and too young to drink.

"Christope, help me get Yuri to his room. Find his keycard and bring what you can find of his clothes and shoes."

Christophe laughed and searched Yuuri's pockets to only token complaint. He produced the card with a flourish, hoisted Yuuri's other arm over his shoulder and helped half-walk, half-carry him out of the banquet hall into the carpeted hallway that led to the elevators.

"So," Christophe gave Victor a theatrical wink, "you want me to be a witness to your gentlemanly conduct with young Yuuri here? The boy who was frott–"  
Victor's eyes narrowed and he snapped. "I don't want there to be any rumours, Chris. Yuuri's very drunk. I'm a bit drunk too. I only want to see that he's safe for tonight."  
"And you," Christophe giggled at Victor as they waited for the elevator, "chose _me_ to protect your honour? That's a good one!"

That made Victor giggle too as the elevator opened oh so slowly in front of them. They stumbled in and Christophe pushed all the buttons while Victor groaned. Christophe took every opportunity between floors to tease Victor while Yuuri snoozed, sleek black hair falling over his face.

_"But what will I do for company while you're busy with your new boyfriend, Victor?"_  
_"Didn't you want to search him for his keycard yourself?"_  
_"You gave me a rose once. So pretty. Bet you've never given Yuuri a rose. That means you still love me more."_

Victor removed Yuuri's glasses and slipped them into his own pocket before they slipped entirely from his face. He did his best to ignore Christophe's good-natured teasing, blowing him a kiss as the doors opened at Yuuri's floor.  
Christophe giggled. "Ah-hah! So I will not give up hope yet. Hmmm, this way I think."

Christophe opened Yuuri's door and they manoeuvred Yuuri awkwardly down the narrow entrance past the ensuite into the square room with its square bed and uncomfortable chair. Victor guided Yuuri down onto the cool, clean cotton surface of the hotel bed, put him onto his side, pulled up the cover and stroked his hair while Christophe dumped Yuuri's belongings on the chair, grumbled and used the ensuite. He emerged with a glass of water and put it down on the bedside table.

"Kiss him goodnight and let's go back to the party," Christophe said, taking Victor by the arm. Victor resisted for only a second and followed Christophe to the door.  
"I forgot his glasses," Victor said, "meet you by the elevator."

Christophe nodded and let the door close. Victor returned to Yuuri's side, placed the glasses beside the water glass, brushed a strand of stray hair from his eyes, leaned over and kissed the sleeping form gently on the temple, then crept out to meet Christophe.

Christophe pushed all the buttons on the way down too, throwing his arm around Victor with a laugh. He made fake kissy noises.  
"Did you get your goodnight kiss?"  
"Shut up, Chris." Victor frowned.  
Chris was triumphant. "Ooh! That means yes!"  
"It means shut up," Victor spoke quietly, face close to Christophe's suggestive leer. "Please, I don't know what got into him! We've barely exchanged two sentences before tonight."  
"Okay, fine," Christophe said, quelling his mirth for a moment. It didn't last. Back outside the banqueting room Christophe leaned close and murmured, "I bet I can guess what he _wants_ to get into him!"

Victor blushed at that. "Christophe! Stop. He's going to be embarrassed when he sees the photos and videos from tonight. Don't make it worse."  
"You know I'm only teasing you," Christophe gave Victor a one-armed hug and laughed. "Come on, I gave my phone to young Yuri and told him to take plenty of photos. And I want to see everyone's videos. Do you think there will be any good ones of me?"

There were many. Christophe had used the excuse of a drunken dance-off to get naked and pole dance. He was good at it. Not as good, Victor thought but didn't say, as Yuuri. Sure Christophe had better developed musculature and a broader frame, but Yuuri had a grace even when drunk that Christophe sometimes lacked. Victor laughed and pointed at his screen.  
"You're trying to make up for mistakes by being super sexy. Just like on the ice! You fluffed that _duchess,_ see? But you made up for it with the _jade._ "  
Christophe sniggered and imitated Yuuri's accent.  
"Victor-o-or, be my pole dancing coach! Victor? Victor! Come back, I'm sorry!"

Christophe caught up with Victor back outside the elevators in the lobby. The banquet guests, at least those he knew, had mostly gone and black-waistcoated staff were gathering up the detritus of the evening, wishing they were not on breakfast shift in too few hours. Victor sighed at Christophe.  
"I apologise, Victor. Come up to my room. I hid a bottle of champagne up there earlier. We can drink it and talk. You have done your duty babysitting young Yuri."  
Victor stroked his chin and narrowed his eyes. Christophe pouted until Victor's face softened and he sighed again, "Okay," just as the doors slid open. Inside, Christophe hit the button for the sixth floor and slipped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

They walked along the dim corridor to Christophe's room and went inside. Victor dropped his jacket on the chair and kicked off his shoes before clicking the TV on and lounging on the bed. Christophe retrieved the champagne from the tiny minibar fridge and poured some into the glasses from the ensuite, cursing as the first one overflowed. He handed one to Victor, licked the champagne from his fingers, stripped to his underwear and sprawled on the other side of the bed. For a few minutes they drank in silence, watching the flickering screen without really taking anything in. Christophe glanced at Victor's profile and smiled.

"Will you really take time off to be Yuuri's coach?"  
Victor still sipped quietly, brow furrowing a little in response to Christophe's question.  
"Yes. Maybe." Sip. "I don't know."  
Christophe laughed and topped up their glasses carefully.  
"What will I do if you don't compete next year? I'm looking forward to beating you. The thought of standing taller than you on the podium makes me try harder."  
Victor laughed and nudged his rival. "You can still compete against me, only it would be Yuuri doing all the hard work on the ice. Anyway," Victor shook his head, "Yuuri might wake up and refuse to talk to me. He's so quiet when he's not performing. Were you there earlier? When I asked if he wanted a selfie with me? He just turned around and walked away."

Christophe shook his head and rolled his eyes. He fiddled with his phone and the TV remote and suddenly Yuuri appeared on the screen, posing with Christophe on the pole, almost naked and spilling champagne from a bottle he somehow still held on to. Both men glistened with sprayed champagne. Victor clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from spraying more champagne onto Christophe's sheets. Christophe started the video and sat forward, studying the twirling forms of their dance-off with a careful expression of impassive detachment. Victor could not drag his eyes away from the screen. He shuffled over to sit at the bottom of the bed, elbows on knees, chin cupped in one hand and champagne grasped in the other. 

"Yuuri won the dance off on technique only," insisted Christophe, posing on the bed. "Had the score been for sexiness I would have won."  
Victor sniggered and pointed at the screen. "Don't be too sure. Yuuri looks innocent and sweet on the ice, but tonight he was... surprising."  
Christophe issued a challenge. "Look me in the eye, Victor, and tell me Yuuri is sexier than I am." 

Victor downed the last of his champagne and looked at Christophe. He said nothing. Christophe grinned, leaned forward and kissed Victor gently. Victor responded to the second kiss and by the third he had abandoned all pretence of having accepted Christophe's invitation just to talk. He let Christophe finish undressing him, hampered by kisses and touches that made them both giggle.  
"You want this?" Christophe murmured between gentle nips below Victor's ear.  
"Mmhmm," Victor stretched back on the bed and tilted his head to expose more available skin to Christophe's attentive lips and teeth. He shivered and hitched his breath as Christophe dragged his teeth across delicate skin, then cradled Christophe's head in both hands, lifting his face to accept a kiss, deep and long with a hint of desperation.

Christophe broke off first. "Hmmhmm, you want to fuck me this time? I brought everything."  
Victor shook his head. Christophe stroked Victor's face. "Show me what you want. Victor, I'd do anyth–"  
Victor rolled away and stood up, hands over his face.  
"Victor?"  
Victor did not turn around. He spoke quietly, muffled by his hands.  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I can't. Not tonight."

A _whump_ and a groan made Victor turn. Christophe lay sprawled back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I get it. It's okay Victor. I suppose... I suppose I've never seen you in love before. Oh! No, no..." Christophe sat up and reached a hand out to Victor. "Don't be upset. I know you'll never fall in love with me so I don't intend to wait around for that to happen. I just thought... I thought maybe we could," he shrugged and looked at the frozen picture on the TV screen, "maybe we could have some fun together like last time. That's all."

Christophe stood up and handed Victor his jacket while Victor fastened his shirt. He offered his friend and rival a hug. Victor accepted, holding Christophe close for a few seconds.  
"No hard feelings at all, Chris?"  
Christophe sniggered.  
"Something's hard, but it's not my feelings. Now kiss me goodnight and go dream of Yuuri."


	2. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one year later and Yuuri has a medal he should be proud of. So why is he avoiding Victor?

Victor knew he should not drink another glass of champagne, and Christophe knew he should not refill Victor's glass, and yet here they were, slouching in burgundy velour upholstered dining chairs and propping each other up at a hotel banqueting table. 

Again.

Christophe pointed and sniggered. "Victor, hah, remember last year?"  
Victor looked over at Yuuri and Yurio, competing with one another in some kind of breakdancing competition, their moves getting ever more daring while Otabek looked on with feigned disinterest and Phichit cheered. Victor smiled.  
"Who would've thought he could dance so well sober?" He elbowed Chris, making him tut and spill his drink. "Should I ask if they have pole dancing here?"  
Christophe laughed, "I'd win, just like I should've won last year."

Victor sipped quietly, eyes on Yuuri, then waggled his empty glass. Christophe obliged, froth spilling over Victor's fingers and distracting his attention away from Yuuri's physical display.  
"So," Christophe murmured in Victor's ear, the sensation of breath on his skin making the little hairs on his arm stand up, "you don't deny it! When you told Yuuri he'd won the dance off last year instead of me, what was your intention?"

Victor stretched his arm around Christophe's shoulder and leaned close.  
"He needs me, Chris, and I like that. You don't need me at all."  
Christophe feigned offense. "Need you? Why should I have to _need_ you! That never got in the way of a post-competition fuck before!" He looked away with a pout, signalling a passing waiter to bring another bottle. Quietly, "I thought mutual _want_ was enough for us. Huh. Maybe I should be over there flirting with Sara and Michele instead of wasting time here. Sara keeps looking over at me and I think at least one of us deserves to kiss a gold medallist tonight."

Victor looked genuinely annoyed. Christophe bit his lip and looked down, wondering if he had gone too far. He watched the dance-off for half a minute. Otabek was up, looking as grumpy as ever, executing an expert arabesque while Yurio stood up as tall as possible, tapped Otabek's raised ankle higher and scolded him for being too stiff. Victor giggled, nudged Christophe and pointed.  
"I hope for both their sakes that neither Yakov nor Lilia hears of this!"

Christophe breathed deep with relief. He glanced around the room just in time to catch JJ leaving with his arm around Isabella. They looked tired but happy, leaning against one another as JJ's parents pretended not to see them go.  
"Where are Yurio's coaches anyway?"  
Victor shrugged. "Yakov hates these events. I bet he invited Lilia out for dinner somewhere romantic. The old town, with a guitar player on the corner and roses."  
Christophe raised an eyebrow. "Yakov? Romantic?"  
"Mm," Victor nodded. "Maybe I should have taken Yuuri somewhere nice. I planned... hmm."

The dance-off appeared to be over. Yurio sat close to Otabek without speaking. Yuuri and Phichit stared at each other's phones, probably comparing selfies, occasionally giggling. Christophe stared at Victor.  
"Were you planning on leaving me to chaperon the kids," he gestured at Yurio's table where Phichit was now clowning around trying to make Otabek crack a grin while Yuuri took photos, "and having a romantic, candlelit dinner for two with Yuuri?" Victor's head sunk onto his forearms on the table. Christophe lowered his head to join him. "Victo-o-o-or?"  
Victor turned his head just enough to look at Christophe with one eye.  
"If he won gold I was going to take him out and do all the stupid soppy things. You know, a walk by the sea, go to one of the fortune tellers on Las Ramblas but tip her to say his future involved a tall silver-haired Russian, have dinner somewhere dimly lit, with a violinist, buy him a rose..."  
"You were going to seduce him?" Christophe watched Victor's face carefully, his own expression set in a delighted leer. Victor nodded.  
"I wanted to do all that still but he said no, he didn't deserve it. I got upset. We haven't... I mean... it's taken this long just to... ugh what's the point! I'm not sure he's even speaking to me again yet. You find it so easy!"

"Hey," Christophe said after a few seconds processing what Victor had just failed to tell him. "Sit up and stop with the self pity. Yuuri danced _Eros_ all for you, and you're crazy about him. That's what's holding you back. We're easy with each other because we're not invested like that. Are you worried you'll scare him away after that sexy performance on the ice?"  
Victor, upright but face in hands, elbows on the table, nodded. Christophe sighed.  
"You're an idiot. Oh!"

"Chris!" Sara smiled, suddenly by their table. "Come have a drink with me."  
"Sure!" Christophe grinned and stood up. "Victor, you should go sleep it off. Too much champagne makes you sulky. Where do you want to go, Sara?"  
Sara looked around nervously but Michele was nowhere in sight. She picked up the two-thirds full bottle from the ice bucket by the table and shrugged. "Your room?"  
Christophe laughed and followed her out.

Victor rubbed his face and looked over to see what the other skaters were doing. Yurio and Otabek seemed to be laughing at something Phichit showed them. Yuuri wasn't there. Victor looked around and almost jumped when Yuuri sat beside him and put both arms around his neck.  
"I want to go now, Victor," Yuuri murmured. "I'm glad you didn't leave with Chris after I upset you. I have some _eros_ I want to show you that you have not seen yet."

Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap and kissed him, then allowed himself to be led from the banqueting hall. Behind them, Phichit cheered, Yurio rolled his eyes and made vomit noises while Otabek pretended not to notice.


	3. Coming to a satisfactory conclusion

Victor carried coffee back to his table and contemplated the selection of pastries he had chosen from the buffet. It wasn't early by his usual standards and the dining room was busy. He wondered if he should have called for room service instead. It would have woken Yuuri, but there were no pressures today and Yuuri could have drifted back into well-needed slumber.

Yuuri. Victor couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yuuri fast asleep upstairs in their room, curled up and cosy, waiting to be woken up. He'd groan and yawn and roll onto his back, stretch and sit up. Victor would laugh at his bed-hair and offer to make tea using the tiny kettle in their room. Perhaps the pool would be quiet and they could– 

A clatter jolted Victor out of his daydream. Another plate and cup landed opposite his on the small, round table.   
"Good morning! I didn't think I'd see you before noon today." Christophe offered a handshake, pulled out the spare chair and sat. "How is your head?"  
"Chris, good morning. I'm not hungover. Yuuri and I left right after you did."  
"Huh, you made up?" Christophe grinned and leaned forward with a wink. "So you don't need sympathy sex?"

Victor almost choked on his croissant. Christophe sniggered.  
"Relax. Everyone is busy with their own concerns. Nobody is listening to us. I hope you had a good time last night."  
"Shut up, Chris!" Victor frowned and gestured with both arms at the busy room. "Do you want me to start asking personal questions about your evening? Here?"  
"Why not?" Christophe shrugged. Voice lower and leaning forward again, he added, "Sara came to my room, told me what she wanted from me, and I gave it to her. Her phone kept buzzing. She picked it up while she was riding me like a fucking racehorse, and I thought she was actually going to answer it!" Victor covered his mouth, eyes wide. Christophe smiled. "We both had fun, she left, the end."

Nobody paid Christophe and his story the slightest attention. Victor shook his head.  
"I hear her brother's very protective. You should be careful."  
Christophe shrugged. "I'm not worried about Micky Crispino. He needs to get laid too." He stroked his chin with a finger. Victor looked aghast.  
"You wouldn't! Not even you would consider–"  
"You're wrong, Victor," Christophe said with a grin, "I'd consider it with pleasure. But I wouldn't actually do it. Your turn. Did your evening come to a satisfactory conclusion, or not?"  
"Mind your own business!" Victor snapped.  
"Aah," Christophe sighed. "What happened to the suave gold medalist who seduced me after our first Grand Prix final together? Hmm?" He patted Victor's head, "Is he still in there? Yuuri's hot for you. Go get it before he gives up."

Victor excused himself, abandoned the remains of his breakfast and went back to his room. Yuuri woke at the _clunk_ of the door closing, blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and fumbled for his glasses.   
Victor spoke softly, "Good morning, sleepyhead! I brought you some tea from breakfast, but go back to sleep if you want. We can go out for food later."  
Yuuri yawned, stretched and sat up, reaching for the cardboard cup in Victor's hand. He murmured his thanks, took a few sips and put the cup down on the windowsill beside his bed. He smiled at Victor, face warm from sleep and cheek creased from the pillowcase. Victor smiled back, stroking Yuuri's face as if to smooth away the lines. Yuuri looked down, eyelids fluttering a few times, then met Victor's gaze.  
"Come back to bed."

Victor toed off his shoes and slipped under the covers. Yuuri removed his glasses again and plucked at Victor's shirt.  
"Not like this. Take it off."  
"O-oh?" Victor propped himself up on one elbow. "I thought you would be tired after last night!" Yuuri's cheeks flushed and Victor grinned.   
"I am but... I want... I thought we... Oh!"  
Victor, now out of bed, undressed slowly, flattered by the rapt attention he commanded. He raised an eyebrow at Yuuri.  
"Remember the first time you saw me naked?"  
Yuri nodded, face as red as it could get. He hid under a pillow. Voice muffled, "I didn't trust my own eyes. That it wasn't a fantasy."  
"Ha!" Victor, naked now, got back into bed and lay close to Yuuri. "I was so confused by you. You were so shy! When I suggested we sleep together–"  
Yuuri's hands pushed the pillow firmly to his face and Victor could tell that he was shaking his head. Lauging, Victor pulled the pillow away. Yuuri let go with reluctance.  
"Uuugh... my walls were covered with posters of you. I was afraid of what you would think if you saw them."   
Victor tucked the pillow under his own head and turned to smile at Yuuri. He stroked Yuuri's jaw with one graceful finger. "With that for encouragement, I would have fallen for you even faster."

They lay facing one another in a rare moment of prolonged eye contact. Yuuri clasped Victor's hand and kissed his fingers. Victor laughed.   
"Are you trying to tell me that last night was the short programme and now you're ready for the free skate?"  
Yuuri pulled Victor close and rolled them both over, landing on top of Victor. Victor smiled and reached for a kiss, feeling hands in his hair and a warm mouth on his. He relaxed, head sinking back onto the pillow, letting his own hands stroke Yuuri's back from shoulder to waist. He felt Yuuri shift position, sending a shiver of excitement through his groin, and gasped. Yuuri smiled and did it again, more slowly with a deliberate firmness. Victor returned a slow roll of his hips.  
"Mmm, you want to choreograph again?"  
Yuuri nodded and wriggled down the bed a little, murmuring something about having a proper warm-up first. Victor's disappointment at missing the weight of Yuuri's body pressing his own into the mattress was fleeting, dissipating as soon as Yuuri's lips and tongue found his half-hard cock and teased until he had to beg for something more.

Later, lying sweaty and sated in each other's arms, Victor stroking Yuuri's hair back from his face, after mumbling all the endearments he had been too breathless for before, Victor hugged Yuuri tight for a moment.  
"You surprised me again. Last night was so good, and this morning I didn't expect... anything. You seemed to know exactly what I wanted before I even knew it myself! That was... amazing. You know, I saw Chris at breakfast. He was an ass, teasing me about you again. He thinks he..." Victor felt Yuuri shake with laughter. "What?"  
"Sorry," Yuuri tried to control his giggles. "Victor, who do you think I got the lube and condoms from?"


End file.
